


Accidental Turning

by BakedTofu



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: (Past) Menstrual Sex (Mentioned/Implied), Cunnilingus (mentioned/implied), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedTofu/pseuds/BakedTofu
Summary: Lenore sires Hector by accident when she unexpectedly gets her period.
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	Accidental Turning

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know vampires probably don't get periods, but I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while and I had to write this.

Lenore woke up to find Hector still asleep next to her after a day of fervent training. He was usually awake first. Striga had him on a strict forging schedule and expected punctuality. Lenore sighed. As cute as he was, and as much as she’d like this to continue, she knew this had to end for now. She gently shook him in an attempt to wake him up. When that didn’t work she got rougher. 

Hector woke up. 

“Do I have to work today?” he asked, exhausted and struggling to wake, “I feel awful.” 

“Oh?” this was completely unexpected. Her kind never got sick and, no livestock, human or otherwise, were kept anywhere near Hector. It would have been impossible for him to catch anything. Maybe she took a touch too much blood from him last night? “Let me have a look at you.” 

Lenore got a better look at Hector’s face. He didn’t look quite different but he was slightly pale. She placed her hand on his face. He was burning up. This was strange. But if this was the case she wouldn’t let her sisters force him to work until he was well again. “Relax and get some rest. I’ll send for a physician. You won’t be forced to work today.” 

“Thank you.” he mumbled as he began to drift back to sleep. But something didn’t look right.

_ No. This didn’t make sense. There couldn’t be any way he could be… but maybe…  _

“One moment. I need to see something. Open your mouth for me.” 

He did as she said. Lenore’s eyes grew wide. A hand covered her mouth as it went agape. 

This didn’t make any sense. His canines couldn’t have become more pointed. She scrambled to pull up the covers and get a look at his hands. Upon seeing them, or rather, how much sharper his nails had become, she began repeatedly muttering  _ fuck _ under her breath. 

“What’s happening?” Hector asked, beginning to wake up. 

Lenore forced herself to regain her composure, she spoke calmly, though she was panicking inside, “You may have been…” she sighed, “no it can’t possibly be that.” she paused in thought, “I never had you…” When she got out of bed, she looked at the sheets and realized what happened. “SHIT!” 

This only happened once a decade.. Why did it have to happen now?! She usually kept track, Lenore had been so preoccupied with Hector that she found herself more distracted than usual, to the point of letting something like this slip from her mind entirely. 

“Lenore… do you know what’s going on?” 

This wasn’t what she planned. This wasn’t anywhere near what she planned. Hector would build her sisters an army, she’d continue to lavish him with gifts, immerse him in vampire culture, train him in bed, until they finally subjugated humanity. And then, when the time was right, she’d take him on a vacation. They’d go on a romantic midnight walk in a vast garden of blooming jasmine, on the night of a blood moon. She’d ask him to be hers for all eternity, he’d cry tears of joy and say yes. Then they’d passionately make love for hours and drink each other’s blood. She’d personally tend to him while he dealt with the turning sickness.. When it was over she’d have her perfect loyal pet with her forever. 

“You’re becoming a vampire.” she said dryly. 

“What? No.” Hector looked down at his own hands, and felt what was happening to his teeth for himself, then dread and panic set in, “… oh my god I won’t be able to forge anymore your sisters are going to kill me.”

“Relax. No one’s killing you just yet.” She took a breath, and then her voice cracked ever so slightly “I’m the one they’re going to kill. The plan is ruined.” 

“How did this happen???”

“You ingested my blood after I drank yours. You should have noticed. Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“What are you talking about?”

She pointed to the blood stain on the bed, “Why didn’t you say anything?!” 

“What?” he looked at the stain on the bed, then looked back to Lenore, noticing the blood on her nightclothes. He put two and two together, but was perplexed, “Vampires menstruate??”

“You really didn’t notice  _ anything _ when you were down there?” she facepalmed, “I must have tasted off!”

“Maybe it was a little different… but I didn’t mind it… and you were really enjoying it.” he smiled sheepishly and averted his gaze, fondly recalling what transpired yesterday. 

“It must have just started when you…  _ aaaaggghhh! _ ” Lenore buried her face in her hands. 

* * *

**An emergency council meeting was called.**

“Well.” Lenore began. Her sisters all noticed the changes Hector was going though, they assumed this is why an emergency meeting had been called, and they were expecting answers. “After doing that thing you don’t like hearing about with him a few times I got hungry… and he was right there.. And it’d been at least a week since I last drank from him… so I had had a little. And then.. Hector went down on me, but I had started my period evidently, and here we are. I’m sorry.” 

“What the fuck Lenore?!” Carmilla exclaimed, “One every ten years and you can’t keep track?!” 

“This wouldn’t have happened if he was a woman.” Morana dryly added. 

“Really. How the _fuck_ didn’t he notice??” 

“Come on, we all forget these things sometimes!” Lenore pleaded.

“Once every decade Lenore! You should have known it was coming up!” 

“We can find some other way to make the plan work! He can still serve as a magician!” 

Striga started laughing. “This is too funny. Too bad the scheme is fucked. And so soon after she secured us the forge master.” she laughed some more, “I have to admit, that would have been a nice way to get turned.” 

Morana started laughing too. “I wouldn’t mind having been turned like that.” 

Carmilla wasn’t laughing, “You can’t do anything better than laugh at the situation!?” 

Striga kept laughing, “It’s too ironic. I can’t help it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm @tofudomination on twitter if you want to say hi (18+ only please).


End file.
